


Каждый раз, когда у тебя что-то не так - просто смейся.

by Veron_Midori



Category: Gintama
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV Shimura Shinpachi, daily
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron_Midori/pseuds/Veron_Midori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как то раз Шинпачи устраивается на подработку в один из местных журналов, в котором ему дали задание написать статью об одном из известных личностей в Кабуки. Ах, как же парню не повезло, когда он переступает порог «Мастеров на все руки», чтобы поделиться радостной новостью. <br/>История о нелёгкой работе написать статью среди агрессивных людишек, пытающихся урвать местечко на заветных страницах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. «Утро добрым не бывает».

Одним весенним утром у Симуры Шинпачи было замечательное настроение. Паренёк устроился на подработку в местный развлекательный журнал и ему пообещали хорошую выручку, если тот напишет статью об одном из известных людей в Кабуки. На полученные деньги Шинпачи решил сводить свою любимую певицу и, по совместительству поп идола, Оцуу-тян в дорогой ресторан вместе со своим фанатским клубом. Почему бы не повод для радости? 

Голубое небо было без единого облака, солнце ярко светило на небосводе, тёплый весенний ветер ерошил тёмные волосы парня, и в прогнозе погоды Кетсуно Ана с радостной улыбкой заверила, что дождя в ближайшую неделю точно не будет. Так и хотелось идти и напевать себе что-нибудь под нос, наслаждаясь весенним теплом. И казалось, ничто не может испортить тебе настроение в такое замечательное солнечное утро. Даже задевший тебя человек, наступивший на ногу грубиян или хмурые лица прохожих. Казалось, настроение Шинпачи будет оставаться таким же радостным целый день. 

Но поднявшись по лестнице на такой привычный, такой родной второй этаж бара Отосе и открыв дверь в пристанище «Мастеров на все руки», парень ещё сто раз пожалел, что начал свои поиски материала именно с этого места. 

 

***   
\- Доброе утро! – радостно сказал я, открыв раздвижную, дверь и вошёл в дом. 

В ответ на моё приветствие меня встретили разъярённые вопли Кагуры-тян, доносившиеся со стороны туалета и громкие удары об дверь. 

\- Сколько можно сидеть на унитазе, засравшийся придурок! – орала отпрыск Ято, яростно колотя дверь. Как это ни странно, она выдерживала все ужасные удары девочки. Что, Гинтоки исполнил свою мечту поставить в туалет пуленепробиваемую дверь? 

\- Ээ... Кагура-тян, а что происходит? – спросил я, наблюдая за сценой утреннего погрома. На меня уставилась злобно-недовольная моська с заспанными глазами. Неубранные рыжие волосы Кагуры торчали во все стороны, а спутавшиеся пряди на макушке напоминали воронье гнездо. Китаянка стояла в пижаме, в одном тапке и с шухером на голове смотрелось очень комично. Похоже, она ещё не приступала к утренним процедурам. Но ведь уже так много времени! 

\- Аа, явился-таки, - пробурчала Кагура, оставив бедную дверь в покое. – Где ты шлялся всё утро? 

\- А! Я как раз… 

\- Кагура-тяян, - послышался жалобный вой из туалета. 

\- Да заткнись ты! - крикнула девочка, пнув дверь, отчего штукатурка мелкой крошкой посыпалась ей на голову, придавая ещё больше «шарма» и без того взлохмаченной шевелюре. 

\- Ээ? Почему Гин-сан сидит там? – спросил я, переводя взгляд на испинатую дверь, на недовольную моську Кагуры, на падающую штукатурку и обратно. 

\- Почему, почему, - пробурчала девочка и, широко зевнув, принялась чесать себя в пятой точке. – На унитазе засел. Два часа туда-сюда ходил, видать сожрал что-то. Даже Садахару знает, что всякую дрянь с пола поднимать нельзя, - я посмотрел в дальний конец комнаты. Белая псина смачно жевала ножку дивана. 

\- ...В итоге так засрался, что у нас закончилась бумага. Кагура облокотилась на дверь, откуда доносились жалобные вздохи. 

\- И что, вообще не чем.. ну, это… - я попытался как-то потактичнее выразиться. 

\- Это же надо было так вчера нажраться, чтобы усраться до такой степени, а?!– почти кричала рыжеволосая, скорее двери, чем мне, или тому, кто находится за ней. – И теперь у нас пустой хол… 

\- Кагура-тяяян… 

\- Заткнись! – Кагура смачно стукнула кулаком по двери. – Да утони ты там вместе со своим дерьмом! Из-за тебя у нас пустой холодильник и совершенно нечего есть. 

Эй, эй, Кагура, готов поспорить, что ты съела большую часть того, что у вас было. 

Кагура продолжала орать на Гин-сана и пинать дверь, а я стоял и тупо уставился на это зрелище, совершенно позабыв, о чём хотел рассказать этим двоим. 

\- А ты что такой весёлый с утра пораньше? – Пораньше? Сейчас уже обед, дура! 

\- А! Кагура-тян, я…, - я вспомнил то, что так хотел сказать, но жуткое и громкое бурчание живота заставило меня закрыть рот. Кагура смотрела на меня так яростно, словно я враг всех её предков. 

\- Значит так. - В голосе рыжеволосой прозвучали угрожающие нотки. 

Эй, эй, зачем ты так тщательно трёшь свой кулак?! 

\- Слушай сюда, четырёхглазый. Ты приходишь каждое утро с набитым брюхом и с таким довольным выражением лица, что аж тошно смотреть. Нажираешься непонятно где, а у нас даже туалетной бумаги нет! Гин-тян скоро смоет себя вместе со своим дерьмом, - слово «дерьмом» она смачно выплюнула на пол. 

Ой, почему теперь ты переключила свою злость на меня? Что я то тебе сделал?! 

\- Мы что, должны с голоду помирать? Верно, Садахару? – услышав своё имя, собака подняла голову и уставилась на меня своими большущими глазищами. 

Садахару, эй, почему у тебя такой голодный взгляд? 

Не успел я сказать хоть слово, как Кагура схватила меня за воротник и выпинала за входную дверь, под громкий лай Садахару. 

\- И чтоб без еды не приходил, буржуй! – С этими словами рыжеволосая захлопнула дверь перед моим носом, чуть не лишив меня части тела. 

Встав на ноги и поправив очки, я услышал голос Гин-сана, доносившийся из туалета: 

\- Аре? Гинпачи-куун, и бумажки не забудь! 

\- Да подтерись уже своим Джампом наконец! 

 

Я спускался по лестнице под разъярённые вопли Кагуры. Похоже, она всё-таки выбила несчастную дверь с петель и сейчас мутузит серебряноволосого самурая на злосчастном толчке. 

Покачав головой, мне оставалось только неспеша плестись в магазин. Настроение заметно ухудшилось, да чёрт, СИЛЬНО ухудшилось. А ушибленная пятая точка, куда меня отпинала эта рыжеволосая бестия, ныла всю дорогу. И когда я стал её мальчиком на побегушках?! 

«Туалетная бумага, туалетная бумага…», - вяло повторял я про себя всю дорогу. 

И плевать, что сегодня такой хороший денёк!


	2. «Если твоё имя Шинпачи - крепись».

\- И где ты так долго шлялся, я помирала с голоду, - пробурчала Кагура с набитым ртом, нахмурив брови, и отправила в рот очередную ложку с рисом. 

Сменив мятую пижаму на традиционное китайское платье и убрав утренний «шухер» с головы, девочка сидела на соседнем кресле, уплетая за обе щёки тройную порцию риса с яйцом. 

Гинтоки сидел рядом со мной и почитывал Джамп со скучающим видом. На обложке красовалась довольная физиономия какого-то мальчика в соломенной шляпе. 

С того момента, как он вышел из туалета, Саката делает вид, что ничего не произошло. И, чёрт возьми, у него это хорошо получается! Не он ли жалобно скулил всё утро, что ему нечем подтереть свой зад? 

Убедившись, что никаких происшествий больше не произойдёт, я решил, что сейчас самое время рассказать друзьям о подработке и о статье. 

\- Ээ, знаете, я тут решил на подработку устроиться в местный журнал. 

Ответа не последовало. Только жевание Кагуры и зевание Гинтоки хаотично раздавалось по дому, не считая храпа Садахару. Сдержав в себе раздражение, глядя на их безразлично-бессовесные лица, я продолжил: 

\- Меня взяли и… 

\- У фнас тут денег шиш, а фты по пфодрабфоткам шляешья, – угрюмо перебила меня Кагура с набитым ртом. 

\- Его наверняка взяли, потому что он очкарик, - продолжил Гинтоки скучающим голосом, жуя дынный хлеб. 

\- Ээ?.. Причём тут вообще… 

\- Они подумали: Аре? Он очкарик? Значит он дофига умный. Очкариков любят в таких унылых местах, - продолжи Гинтоки, апатично жуя хлеб, с безразличием уставившись в Джамп. 

\- Вообще-то… 

\- Люди всегда о тебе лучшего мнения, чем ты есть на самом деле, - Кагура укоризненно посмотрела на меня, облизав ложку, и наложила себе добавки. 

\- Аяяй, Шинпачи-кун, ты так бессовестно воспользовался людской добротой, - гнул своё серебряноволосый, бросив упаковку от дынного хлеба в спящего Садахару. 

Да о чём вообще говорят эти два придурка?! 

\- Эй, вы, двое! Дайте мне, наконец, договорить! – крикнул я, пытаясь сдерживать нарастающую злость. – Хоть сделайте вид, что вам интересно! 

\- Даа, нам так интересно, - равнодушно протянул Гинтоки, ковыряясь в носу. 

\- Ооо, кстати, Шинпачи, Гин-тян! – Кагура радостно воскликнула, от чего я аж подпрыгнул на месте. 

Ээ, что ж так внезапно то? 

Гинтоки оторвал взгляд от манги и скучающе уставился на неё. Похоже, он ещё злился из-за утренних тумаков от рыжеволосой. 

А вот на её лице раздражение как ветром сдуло. Девочка уставилась на нас с сияющими глазами. Не считая её мордашки, измазанной рисом: 

– Вы заметили? Я сегодня совсем другая! Заметили? 

\- Да уж, мы-то заметили, - пробурчал Гин-сан себе поднос, снова уткнувшись в Джамп. Я лишь вздохнул, вспоминая её утреннюю брань и крики про «утони вместе со своим дерьмом». 

\- Эй вы, балбесы, что, не можете ответить девушке? – Кагура делает вид, что плюёт на нас, вытирая рукой рис со рта. – Даю подсказку! Изменился центр моего очарования. 

Эй, эй, Кагура-тян, почему ты смотришь только на меня? Что ты опять задумала?! 

\- Я ударю тебя туда, если не ответишь, – сквозь зубы процедила она, глядя мне в глаза, с дьявольской улыбкой. 

Путаясь в размышлениях, я невольно бросаю взгляд на её грудь. 

\- Эй, куда ты смотришь?! – что-то смачно врезалось мне по лицу. Потирая ушибленную щёку, я посмотрел на то, что она в меня запульнула. Аа, это ложка, которую Кагура всё это время вертела у себя в руках. 

– Извращенец, первый этаж в твоём распоряжении, но только не эта святая обитель, ты, маньяк по сиськам! 

Гин-сан лишь усмехнулся, ковыряясь в носу. 

И почему всё шишки и тумаки достаются мне?! 

Перебивая тираду Кагуры про то, что «тытакойизвращенец» я крикнул: 

\- Да я даже не подумал об этом! 

Эй, хватит на меня так смотреть! 

\- И что же изменилось в тебе, Кагура-тяян, - зевнул Гинтоки, лениво ошаривая её взглядом. 

\- Вчера я купила у уличной торговки такой классный крем, - начала рассказывать Кагура с мечтательным выражением лица. 

Эй, эй, какой же идиот будет покупать у уличных торговцев? 

– …Называется «Космический блеск». Короче, если я буду намалевывать своё лицо этим кремом каждое утро, то моя кожа будет сиять. По сравнению с вашими кислыми рожами, - последние слова рыжеволосая буквально плюнула нам в лицо. 

\- С таким же успехом ты бы могла вымазаться говном Садахару, - очередная ложка полетела в сторону Гинтоки, но он умудрился увернуться, - причём совершенно бесплатно. Небось все деньги просадила на эту дрянь. 

\- Ты ничего не понимаешь в женской красоте! 

Слушая их перебранку, я ещё больше поник, и, отчаянно вздохнув, опустил голову. Я же пришёл сюда, чтобы рассказать им о своей статье и о новой работе. Но почему меня всё время перебивают или наседают с каким-нибудь бредом? Глупая Кагура, да ещё и этот Гинтоки, вечно чем-то недоволен. Обойдутся и без статей… 

\- Аре? Что такое, Шинпачи-куун? – спросил Гинтоки, заметив мою резкую подавленность. Я проигнорировал его слова. 

И почему этот идиот всегда так тянет это «кун»?! 

Кагура лишь самодовольно хмыкнула. Наверное, подумала, что выиграла в словесной перебранке. 

\- Отстань, - говорить с этим бесчувственным лентяем совершенно не хотелось. 

\- Аа, я понял. У тебя любовная лихорадка? – Он с довольным видом скрещивает руки на груди, двусмысленно подмигивая мне. 

Что ещё за любовная лихорадка?! 

\- Эй, Гин-сан, о ч-чём ты… 

\- Какой он у нас озабоченный, - Кагура говорит это нарочито безразличным тоном, жуя сукомбу. На её лице как обычно написано «тыполноеничтожество». 

– Держу пари, он воображает, что рядом с ним сидит девушка, и вот она неуклюже запинается… 

\- Аа, поздравляю, поздравляю, - Гинтоки ободряюще хлопает меня по плечу, не переставая улыбаться своей дибильной улыбочкой. 

\- Ой, Шин-тян, не увлекайся такими взрослыми вещами, как любооовь. – Эй, Кагура, тебе что, передался этот дебилизм?! – Что, тебя совратила какая-нибудь страхолюдина? Не поддавайся на такое примитивное обольщение. Пф, просто смешно! 

Эй, эй, твоё глупое идиотское лицо – вот что сейчас смешно! 

\- Ухихи, - Гинтоки с ухмылкой обменивается насмешливыми взглядами с Кагурой. 

Да что опять с этими двумя?! 

\- Ухехе… Шуры-муры у Шинпачи – звучит прикольно. Мм, мм. Не бойся, когда тебя отошьют, я даже тебя утешу. Но если у тебя выгорит, я тебя убью, потому что смотреть на твою счастливую физиономию будет меня раздражать, - последнее предложение рыжеволосая проговорила с угрожающими нотками в голосе, бросив на меня надменный взгляд. 

\- Не беспокойся, Кагура-тян, - Гинтоки облокотился на диван, положив ногу на ногу, - Когда эти двое начнут встречаться, я украду Лауру… 

Какая к чёрту Лаура? Эй, стоп, что пять эти двое напридумывали? 

\- Так Лаура-тян иностранка? – Кагура с презрением уставилась на меня. – Пф, теперь ты сможешь утолить свои безумные фантазии, маньяк по сисьскам! Иностранки ведь такие раскрепощённые. 

Кагура, ты ведь тоже иностранка! 

\- Даа…, - Гинтоки уставился в потолок, мечтательно вздыхая, - Везёт Шинпачи, наверняка эта красотка залетела, и у неё не было другого выбора, как принять его. 

О боже, боже, боже! Так, спокойно... Сделаю равнодушное лицо, и эти двое от меня отстанут. 

\- Гин-сан, красота вообще субъективная вещь, знаешь ли, - процедил я сквозь зубы. 

\- Эй, Шинпачи! А кого ты считаешь более красивой – меня или Лауру-тян?   
– Чтоб ты подавилась своим сукомбу, дура! 

\- Да кто такая эта Лаура?! – Кажется, я вот-вот взорвусь. 

\- Запомни - в этом доме либо я, либо Лаура-тян. Давай говори. Поделись своими сексуальными фантазиями, очкарик! – Прекрати натирать свой кулак, Кагура! 

\- Эй, - Гинтоки лениво зевнул, - Лаура просто…

\- А ты заткнулся, оборванец! – отбрила его Кагура. И цокнув языком, сложила руки на груди, продолжила: 

\- Ахх, нет, лучше не отвечай. Ты такой идиот, что всё равно ляпнешь какую-нибудь хрень, от которой я только сильнее разозлюсь. 

Мне тут разозлиться не дозволено, да?!   
\- Что за ничтожество, - продолжала свою тираду Кагура, монотонно жуя вяленые водоросли, - ты из тех, кто в караоке-барах поёт исключительно песни своей любимой певички, да? И я уверена, ты из тех, кто поёт ни хорошо, ни плохо, что даже цуккоми не вставишь… Ааа, ну тебя к чёрту, Шинпачи. 

Нет, я сойду с ума. Точно сойду с ума. 

\- Да что с вами, - почти взвыл я и опустил голову, не желая смотреть на высокомерную моську Кагуры и слушать её бред, - я просто пришёл рассказать вам о том, что устроился на подработку. 

\- Пф, у нас денег нет, а ты решил себе на стороне заработать? – рыжеволосая хмыкнула, принимаясь доедать свою порцию риса. 

\- Аа, эта та унылая контора для очкариков? – Гин-сан бросил Джамп в сторону, облокотившись на кресло со скучающим видом. 

Орать на этих идиотов бесполезно. Поэтому пропустив все комментарии мимо ушей, я продолжил: 

\- И для испытательного срока мне поручили написать статью об одном из известных личностей в Кабуки… 

Как только я сказал эти слова… 

\- Да что ж ты раньше не сказал?! – резко перебил меня Гин-сан, и схватил за плечи. – Статья? О знаменитостях? Типо тех, кому посвещают золотые страницы и эксклюзивное фото на обложке? 

Выражение лица серебряноволосого сменилось мгновенно. Теперь он тряс меня за плечи, отчего мне казалось, что мой завтрак вот-вот выйдет вместе с внутренностями. 

\- Аа, ты пришел по адресу, Шинпачи-кун. Статья точно должна быть обо мне. Я же главный герой всё-таки, хахаха… 

\- Заткнись, балбес! Статья должна быть о королеве Кабуки! – давясь рисом, проорала Кагура, вскочив на стол, опрокинув содержимое пиалы во все стороны. Похоже, до неё только дошёл смысл моих слов. 

\- Нет, нет, нет, статья должна быть обо… гхр… 

Кагура со всей силы саданула ему локтем по лицу, подсев рядом со мной и схватила меня за воротник. 

\- Мамочка так рада, что ты наконец принёс кусок хлеба в дом! – наигранно завыла она от радости, делая вид, что рыдает. 

Хватит изображать из себя любящую мамашу! 

\- Вот видишь, Шинпачи-кун, - просопел Гин-сан, вытирая текущую кровь из ушибленного носа, - на что-то ты сгодился в этом доме. Папочка так рад… 

\- Прекратите оба, ооо, чёрт! – взвыл я, берясь за голову, что очень сложно сделать, когда тебя сомкнули в медвежьи тиски. – Кагура, сять на место! 

Когда рыжеволосая спокойно встала, пройдясь по столу, - и собрав голыми ногами весь рассыпанный рис, - села на своё место у меня отвисла челюсть. Просто упала. Обычна эта девчонка не успокоится, пока хорошенько тебе не вмажет и не обзовет всей бранью её немалого словарного запаса. 

Гин-сан и Кагура сидели и, не говоря ни слова, пялились на меня. 

\- Это… статья будет на две страницы печатного текста… 

\- Ооо. - Ооо, - эти двое удивленно выдыхают в унисон. Как будто я сказал им, что земля держится на двух слонах. Неет… они бы, услышав это, даже не удивились. 

\- Да хватит делать вид, что вам интересно! 

Пусть лучше ведут себя как обычно, только не делайте такие глупые лица! 

\- Ну да, кому охота тебя слушать, - Гин-сан наигранно махнул рукой. 

\- Грубый ты… 

Серебряноволосый резко приобнимает меня за плечи, свободной рукой взъерошив волосы под недовольное «кххм», озвученное Кагурой. 

\- Воот, мы же с тобой самые лучшие друзья, ведь так? – растягивает Гинтоки с широченной улыбкой, похлопав меня по плечу. Я неуверенно кивнул. – А друзья должны помогать друг другу. 

Уаа! Что несёт этот тип? Как вообще мне с ним себя вести, когда он говорит такие вещи? 

\- Почему это ты уводишь моего любимого сына в свои грязные лапы, туалетный маньяк?! – Кагура с хрустом размяла пальцы. – Сыночек должен помогать матери. Статья будет моей! 

Слушая очередную перебранку, я чувствовал себя мамашей, отказывающей покупать леденцы на палочке своим детям в магазине сладостей. 

И когда я уже хотел сказать… 

Неожиданно хлопнула входная дверь. 

\- Есть кто домаа? – лениво протянул знакомый голос и в комнату вошли незваные гости. – Аа, вся дурка в сборе. 

Переводя свой взгляд от застывшей Кагуры, вцепившейся в волосы Гин-сана на садистскую ухмылку Сого и на равнодушное лицо Хиджиката-сана с очередной сигаретой в зубах, я понял... 

Ааа! Мне уже всё до лампочки!


End file.
